


KageHina week - day 8

by Alice13



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4647870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice13/pseuds/Alice13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote>





	KageHina week - day 8

After Kageyama was done with his daily morning routine in the bathroom, he walked back to his room. When he entered, Hinata was sitting on the edge of his bed, one leg pulled up and folded around his butt. He was wearing one of Kageyama’s T-shirts, so it was a few sizes bigger than to fit. As he saw Hinata, Kageyama forgot how to breath, his chest became very tight and he wanted to cry and to laugh in the same time.

When the door was closed, Hinata pressed two buttons on his phone then he put it down. He looked up and he smile at Kageyama happily and bright. Kageyama groaned softly and he was quick to climb on the bed behind Hinata and wrap his arms around him to hug him tightly. He buried his face into the crook of Hinata’s neck. He pressed his mouth and nose to the soft, warm skin and he inhaled his scent. Hinata was warm, fluffy ball of sunshine. Someone, who warmed his heart every time, who brightened his days, the one who completed him. Hinata was his sun.

“What’s with you?” Hinata asked, tone playful and happy. It wasn’t his first time he slept at Kageyama’s. He manahed to convince the setter it’s okay and everyone has sleepovers in their age, who’s friends/teammates/rivals. Kageyama gave up and to be honest he had fun with Hinata.

“I like you,” Kageyama mumbled then. Hnata froze, hiy whole body became tense. Kageyama didn’t move.

“You what?” Hinata tried again.

“I like you, dumbass,” Kageyama repeated and it was so easy to confess. He felt lighter. He relaxed. “I know it sounds lame, but I feel you’re my sun.”

Hinata smiled and he gently stroked Kageyama’s hair. “And you’re my moon,” he answered quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
